<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Ships by DarkJediQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421831">Two Ships</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen'>DarkJediQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Pirate!Stiles, captain!Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale was pretty sure that the pirate Mischief was put on this earth to annoy him to death. He nearly had them back to civilization until a storm had come up and wrecked them on an island together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sterek Reverse Quickie 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Ships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsunaOkami/gifts">KitsunaOkami</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/710341">Stuck With You</a> by KitsunaOkami.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Year</strong>: Pirate Age<br/><strong>Spoilers</strong>: Everything<br/><strong>Notes</strong>: Little research was done, this was my own little world, no relevance to actual history is located in this story.<br/><strong>Beta</strong>: ScarsLikeVelvet</p><p>I want to thank the lovely KitsunaOkami for the lovely art. It's truly awesome. You all need to give her some love. You can find it linked above.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek would have cursed the Gods if it would have made a difference, but it wouldn't. If there really was Gods above, they would have just sat and laughed at him. He looked around the beach that he was stuck on and then out into the sea again. The storm was long gone, as was the ship that he had been on. His crew was Gods knew where and he was stuck on an island with the most annoying pirate that Derek had ever met.</p><p>Mischief was a Pirate Captain, which one would never know looking at him. He dressed exactly like the rest of his crew, which was why it had taken the Royal Navy nearly a decade to finally capture him. Like his name, he was a bit of a squirrelly little fuck. Derek had ended up gagging him before throwing him into his room. He wasn't going to trust that someone on his crew wouldn't listen to his silver tongue and release him.</p><p>Derek had Mischief tied to a tree. It shouldn't be long, just a few days before a search party was sent out from the fleet to find him. He just had to survive and not kill the pirate.</p><p>"Oh, Derek!" Mischief said.</p><p>Derek closed his eyes and prayed for strength. He needed to not kill the man who thought that flirting was the best way to get Derek's attention. Derek knew that it was just a ruse to get Derek to let him go, and it wasn't the first time that someone had flirted with him. He knew what he looked like, and he understood that many were attracted to his face.</p><p>Moving along the beach, Derek got further away from where Mischief was. They were literally stranded with nothing but the clothes on their backs, and while Derek had been able to keep his jacket, Mischief was in barely anything. It had gotten cold last night, and Derek wasn't sure that it would get colder. He needed to see about getting a fire going. He had nothing that he could use, though.</p><p>When Derek made it back to where he had tied Mischief, Mischief wasn't there. He was sitting beside a fire. There was a pile of wood beside the fire, and Mischief was cooking what looked like some kind of animal over it.</p><p>"Hungry?" Mischief asked.</p><p>"How in the hell did you get free?" Derek asked.</p><p>"Really? That's what you are going with? Not how I got the fire going or where I got the animal? Just how I got free?" Mischief smirked when he finished speaking. Like he knew a lot that Derek didn't. Derek rushed over and was about to grab the animal when Mischief slapped his hand away. "Dude, that is not cooked all the way."</p><p>"Don't call me dude."</p><p>"What are you going to do to make me stop?" Mischief asked.</p><p>"I could just kill you." Derek looked at him, but Mischief's smile didn't fade at all.</p><p>"You could, but I know that I am wanted alive so that they can use me to dismantle the rest of the pirates. So your boss won't be happy. I know you sent along that letter that said you caught me. They are going to be pissed if I'm not with you."</p><p>"I could just tie you up again and gag you."</p><p>"Sounds kinky," Mischief said.</p><p>Derek groaned and looked away from where the food was cooking. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but right now, Mischief had started the fire and killed something for them to eat. It looked like it would be enough for them to share.</p><p>"If you want to help provide, there is some fruit in the trees."</p><p>"Breakfast," Derek said. He looked out into the darkening skies and knew that it was getting closer to dark. He dropped down onto the sand close to where the fire was and was happy about its warmth. He had shrugged off his coat earlier to let it dry better without him inside of it. He was shocked that he hadn't drowned from the weight of it. He looked at it and then at Mischief. He would have to tie him up again because he wasn't trusting the pirate not to kill him in his sleep.</p><p>Mischief pulled the animal off of the fire and held the stick out. He plucked at a piece of it and jerked his hand back with a hiss. "Too hot."</p><p>"No kidding,"</p><p>"Oh, Captain's got jokes. Then how come you didn't find my trap funny."</p><p>"You nearly killed me!" Derek yelled.</p><p>"Well, yeah. I mean, you kill my friends all the time. So yeah, I don't pull punches when it comes to making sure that my people got out. It worked, didn't it? You only got me and not my crew."</p><p>"You gave your life for them? I thought that pirates were only out for themselves?"</p><p>"Dude, you don't even understand pirates at all," Mischief said. He looked at Derek like Derek was the shit under his boot instead of the other way around.</p><p>Derek ignored him. After a while, the stick was shoved at him, and Derek saw that Mischief had eaten half of it. He was now walking toward the water. Derek ate the meat and watched him. He didn't do anything but look up into the sky. The storm was clear enough away from them that Derek could see stars. He was newer to this area, so he didn't know all of the stars yet. His second did, and he was the one that helped to try and teach them to Derek. This was Mischief's area, though, so he had to know the stars.</p><p>After a while, Mischief settled in at the fire again and warmed up his hands. He looked at Derek, who had been eating very slowly.</p><p>"Like cold meat, do you?" Mischief asked.</p><p>"What is your name? I can't keep thinking of you as Mischief," Derek said.</p><p>"Ah, you are not getting my given or surname. You can call me Mischief Captain Hale."</p><p>"Is there any situation where you will tell me?"</p><p>"So you can scream it during sex, yes, but that's it."</p><p>Derek looked away from Mischief. He would never do that with this kind of man. Mischief was exactly the worst kind of person, and Derek had already lost his family to someone like that before. A rock was by the fire, and Derek debated rushing him and knocking him out, but Mischief found a patch of rough grass and laid down his head pillowed on his arms. He looked like he fell asleep in the span of seconds. The island had good tree coverage and plenty of food; now that they had a fire, Derek could make sure that he caught enough animals to keep them from going hungry. Water was the main issue. The seawater couldn't be drunk, but maybe there was a stream or something like it on the island.</p><p>Standing up, Derek got his belt off and made sure that his pants would stay up before he rushed over and jumped on Mischief. He got him onto his front and had his hands behind his back and worked on getting them tied off with the belt before Mischief understood what was going on.</p><p>"HEY! HEY! Don't you fucking....you asshole!" Mischief yelled.</p><p>"What do you expect me to do? Let you kill me in my sleep?" Derek asked.</p><p>"I have never killed anyone who wasn't trying to kill me first. So don't even act all fucking high and mighty, you pompous ass." Mischief was still trying to buck Derek off, but Derek had more bulk in his body, so he kept him weighed down as he got his belt around Mischief's arms and had him where he wanted him. Derek would tell Boyd that his teaching him how to use a belt in place of irons was working out well. Derek bet that Mischief couldn't get out of that. He left the pirate where he was and moved back closer to the fire.</p><p>Mischief rolled over and glared at him across the fire. Derek had learned a long time ago to push that kind of thing away, so it didn't bother him as much as it would have many others. He just ignored Mischief, and when it was time for him to sleep, Derek did so easily.</p>
<hr/><p>The sun rising and hitting him in the face, woke Derek up. He groaned and looked at the fire. It was roaring, even though it should have burned out in the night. Across the way, Mischief was not there anymore. Derek shot up and looked around, but the pirate was nowhere to be seen. Moving too fast, Derek face planted as his leg was asleep. Pain shot up and down his leg, the pins and needles telling him that blood was flowing fully again. He cursed himself and Boyd. He had slept too deep because he had thought that the belt would keep Mischief tied up.</p><p>Derek walked over to the tree and snagged the rope that had not only tied Mischief's hands together but also to the tree. It had been cut by something sharp. The fucking shit had something on him. A weapon of some kind. That was how he had got free and how he had killed whatever they had eaten the night before.</p><p>Cursing himself, Derek set out finding his captive, even if he wasn't an actual captive anymore. There was a lot more firewood by the fire pit, and that had taken time to find on the beach. Derek could see the tracks, and he followed them, hoping that he had just caught Mischief on a trek for more firewood. Derek followed the trail, and he was running out of beach. He sighed as the island was a lot bigger than he thought it was. It was massive, but he could tell that it wasn't big enough to have life on it outside of animals.</p><p>A thump beside him had Derek looking down at a coconut that was rolling to a stop. He looked up, seeing Mischief up the tree, chopping at another coconut. Derek jumped out of the way when it landed near where the other had landed. He looked around to see that he had done it to several trees. There was a pile of them under a tree not too far away.</p><p>Derek stepped back so that hopefully, Mischief didn't see him. He waited until the pirate was down on the ground, wrapping the red bit of fabric back around his waist that he had used to get up the tree. Derek was intrigued by that, but he didn't let it stop him. He rushed at the pirate, tackled him, got the knife out of his hand, and put him down again.</p><p>"OH MY GOD! Seriously?" Mischief yelled as Derek got him on his front again and his hands behind his back. "If you keep getting me like this, Captain, I'm going to demand you marry me to save my honor."</p><p>"What honor?" Derek spat at him.</p><p>"You speak like I have none, and yet I've never killed someone who wasn't trying to kill me. Can you say the same?"</p><p>Derek didn't answer. He found his belt on the ground, snapped in two. He had no clue why it had been carried this far, but Derek could work with it. He tied off each wrist and then used the red fabric at Stiles' head to lash those two together. Before standing up, Derek pulled Mischief's boots off of his feet and checked them over. He found the second knife, a mate to the one, and even a few coins. He pocketed those even though there was nowhere to spend them and kept the knife before putting the boots back on his feet. He jerked Mischief to his feet and escorted him toward their camp.</p><p>"At least grab a few!" Mischief yelled.</p><p>"I will. I'll come back for them after I get you settled in at the tree again."</p><p>Derek ignored every word that Mischief said after that. He tuned it all out and just focused on getting Mischief back to camp. He shoved the pirate down onto the tree and then grabbed his jacket. He used that to lash Mischief there. He wasn't going to get away this time. He had found all of his knives, so he had nothing to cut with.</p><p>"You are the worst person in the world, Captain Hale."</p><p>"And I'll die happy knowing that you hate me," Derek said.</p><p>Mischief stuck his tongue out at Derek. Derek held himself in check and didn't respond in kind, so Derek spent the day ignoring him. He watched him closely but ignored him. Derek feared what was going to happen when he had to release him to take care of bodily needs. Derek had a choice of allowing him to go totally free or to help him with his needs. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do and would cross that when it was time. They would be here long enough for his fleet to find him. He would probably earn a medal of some kind for not killing him.</p><p>"Who paid off someone to bring me in alive?" Mischief asked.</p><p>"I was given these orders by Governor Stilinski himself. Beyond that, I have no knowledge of what else is going on."</p><p>"I see. And he's a good man?" Mischief asked.</p><p>"He's one of the best that I know. Beacon is lucky to have him."</p><p>The noise that Mischief made was something that Derek hadn't heard him make before. He had heard many sounds from the man but never that one.</p><p>Derek spent the rest of the day in the shade, waiting. Waiting to see what the pirate was going to do and waiting to see if the fleet came earlier than he thought.</p><p>There wasn't a lot to do on the island, so Derek watched the waves crash on the shore and the life out in the ocean as it was going on with him just watching. He had never been so bored in his life. He wanted to see what else there was, but he didn't trust Mischief to stay where he was supposed to be if he left. He would have to, at some point, to get the coconuts that had been chopped down. So far, Mischief had done nothing, but Derek didn't trust him any further than he could dropkick him.</p><p>"Aren't you bored?" Mischief asked as the sun was setting.</p><p>"No," Derek answered.</p><p>"Ha, well, at least I know what you look like when you are lying." Mischief looked so smug.</p><p>Derek stood up and grabbed onto a ball of cloth that he had found on the surf. He shook it out and then wadded it up.</p><p>"No, no. That's so cruel. Really you are going to deprive yourself of the only entertainment on the island?" Mischief closed his mouth as soon as Derek got close to him. So Derek reached out and closed his fingers over the man's nose. It didn't take long at all for him to open up to take a breath, and then Derek was shoving it into his mouth. Derek covered up his mouth and then used another bit of cloth to tie it into his mouth. It wasn't going to hold long, but at least he would be quiet for a while.</p>
<hr/><p>At this point, Derek should have been used to waking up on the island, but he wasn't. They had been there for three days, and Derek had run out of things to tie up the pirate the day before. Derek had woken up with the pirate roasting fish over the fire. He had no clue how the pirate kept on escaping, but he was always doing it to benefit them. He never approached Derek while he was sleeping, outside of getting close to the fire.</p><p>There was something different today. There was no smell of cooking fish or meat. Derek opened his eyes to see a mop of hair, and he realized that what was different was that he was warm, despite the fire only glowing a slight bit. Derek realized that Mischief had slipped under Derek's jacket with him. There was frost on the ground. It was unseasonably cold for the area. Derek didn't think he had ever seen it frost before.</p><p>Derek debated getting up, but he was warm, and after he had stopped engaging Mischief as someone who was not worth Derek's time, he was a good conversationalist. They didn't agree on many topics at all, but they debated easily enough. Derek had never met someone who was as learned as Mischief was. He could debate any topic that Derek brought up, even the ones he had gone to college for. There was something inside of Mischief that called to Derek. Derek didn't like it. It didn't feel like it had with Kate, but it felt wrong at the same time. Male lovers were not unknown in Derek's social circle. It was, in fact, encouraged for some. Derek's Uncle Peter had taken one as well; Governor Stilinski was everything that his Uncle needed and didn't need at the same time. The man was good for him, but it made things a lot interesting when it was time for Laura and Cora to visit.</p><p>Mischief moved, his body shifting subtly as he woke up. Derek closed his eyes so that the man could wake up and move away if he so wished. Derek wasn't sure what he wanted. Mischief was like no other pirate that had ever been caught by Derek before. He didn't worry too much about Mischief killing him, even after he had found the man with another knife, and the ones he had taken off of him were still in Derek's possession. Derek had given him back the others when all he used them for was killing animals and fish.</p><p>"Well, ain't this a bit of fun," Mischief said a few minutes later, his body still plastered to Derek's. He moved a little and then got up.</p><p>Derek kept his eyes closed, and he tried not to look. He wanted to, but he didn't want to face down Mischief when he saw him. Derek listened as the pirate made his way down toward the water to wash up for the morning. The saltwater wasn't the best on the skin, but it was better than nothing. After many more minutes, he came back, and the fire started to crackle and roar again. It was something, at least for the moment.</p><p>"Wake up, you lump," Mischief said. He kicked at Derek.</p><p>Derek rolled away from the foot, and when it went for him again, he caught it and upended Mischief, and he hit the ground.</p><p>"Asshole," Mischief said.</p><p>"And don't you forget it."</p><p>"I'm going to head inland and see what kind of animal I can scrounge up."</p><p>"Sure," Derek said. He looked out into the water and saw nothing. There was no ship and still no sight of salvation. At least there was a creek in the middle of the island that was close enough that they could go and get freshwater but not enough for them to bathe in.</p><p>Derek lost himself in picking up firewood in the underbrush from the trees. He still had no clue how Mischief had started the fire, but he didn't really care.</p><p>By midday, Derek was getting worried about Mischief and him not returning when he heard the sound of more than one person stomping through the underbrush. He drew his weapon and looked around until he saw two men from his sister ship, and between them was Mischief, clasped in irons and an appropriate gag in his mouth.</p><p>"Captain!" Boyd yelled and waved. Isaac was beside him and was the one shoving at Mischief. The glint of anger in his eyes told Derek that he was upset about something. "We were set up by this pirate. He had a brace of animals and said he was taking them to you. You released him?"</p><p>"There was no holding him. He cut through my belt, and I've found three knives so far on his person."</p><p>"He got the drop on Isaac and is why Isaac is in a foul mood. Let's go. The ship is anchored offshore, and there is enough room for all four of us in it."</p><p>"Let me get my things and put out the fire," Derek said.</p><p>"I'll help." Isaac shoved Mischief at Boyd and headed in the direction that Derek pointed.</p><p>Putting out the fire took little time, using the coconut shells to get water and tossing a lot of sand over it. It would be like they were never there.</p><p>The crew was happy to have Derek back, and Derek was happy to be back, but as he looked at Boyd escorting Mischief to Derek's rooms, he knew that something was going to happen that wasn't good. He was going to end up setting Mischief free, and he knew it. They had bonded, despite what Derek had thought was impossible circumstances.</p><p>Derek had always done the honorable thing, the noble thing. Turning Mischief over to death was neither.</p>
<hr/><p>Derek woke up late, used to the island after so few days there. He sat up and looked where Mischief had been chained the night before. The irons were gone, and the metal ring hung with nothing attached. One of the crew had come and taken him. Derek shot out of bed and dressed. Outside, he found that they were docked at Beacon.</p><p>"Isaac, where is Mischief?" Derek asked.</p><p>"Governor's men came and took him earlier. Boyd went with. There was discussion of a large bounty, bigger than what had been promised before."</p><p>Derek barely heard him and rushed over to where he could leave the ship. He rushed through the streets to the house on the hill. He found the streets crowded, and everyone was in his way. Finally, he made it up. He was allowed inside with ease, everyone knowing who he was. He found Boyd, the Governor, and Mischief in the Governor's office.</p><p>"Captain Hale, welcome. We were just discussing whether to take off Mischief's gag or not."</p><p>"Sir, I'm sorry. This isn't Mischief."</p><p>The Governor raised an eyebrow at Derek and then looked at the pirate. He walked over to him and pulled the gag from his mouth. "How are you doing, Son?"</p><p>"Fine-" Derek started, but he stopped as the Governor wasn't looking at him. He was looking at Mischief.</p><p>"Captain Hale, do you trust your second here?" the Governor asked.</p><p>"With my life and everything else, Sir."</p><p>"Stiles," the Governor said.</p><p>"Aww, Dad, why did you call me back? I nearly had the damned idiot telling me his deepest darkest secrets," Mischief said.</p><p>"You had enough to get him hung, and that was all that I needed, the rest was you being an asshole. Captain Hale, Lieutenant Boyd, this is my son Mieczysław Stilinski, goes by Stiles to ensure that his identity is protected, the pirate captain Mischief. The man who handled him before now has retired, and I wanted to see what would happen when someone next caught him when I called for him to come home. According to the letter that he last sent, he knew that you were on his heels. Your Uncle has had a grand time with this, by the way. You came here to tell me that it's not him, and it would have worked had I not known, of course, what my son looks like. Do you want that job now, Commodore?"</p><p>"Commodore?" Derek asked.</p><p>"It's the rank you were promised. I have a grouping of five ships that you will command. Of course, your main ship will remain the Triskelion, but you will have five other ships. I know that the other you had under your short command was lost at sea."</p><p>"Lost in a storm," Stiles said.</p><p>"Yes, you are lucky otherwise, I would have said you wrecked it," the Governor said.</p><p>Derek couldn't wrap his head around what was going on. He knew that there were spies out there working for the good of the English people, but he hadn't realized that people like Stiles were the ones. He expected it was more people like Peter who had unsavory people as friends and used that to their advantage. He wasn't sure that he wanted to know who some of the others were when Stiles was one. </p><p>"Word is that you were on an island with him for four days?"</p><p>"More like three," Stiles said to his father.</p><p>"And how did you not make Commodore Hale kill you?"</p><p>"Oh, he kept gagging me until I worked loose of the bindings. That reminds me that we owe him a new belt."</p><p>"How were you getting out of them?" Derek asked.</p><p>"When I was freshly Governor with my wife dead, there were those that thought that taking Stiles would mean they could get things from me that they wanted. So he was taught how to escape from nearly anything and everything using what was around him. Peter was instrumental in that."</p><p>Derek always wondered how Peter and the Governor had met, but he hadn't thought it was that long ago. It also explained why the Argents had been hunted to the ends of the earth, and Derek had been shuffled off to college before he should have been. He looked at the Governor. He could tell that the man knew that Derek was putting things together. The fire had not been long after Derek's family's death, but the Argents hadn't been hunted down until a few months later. </p><p>"Stiles will show both of you to a room in the house. It will be where you stay while we are working on getting everything figured out. Stiles stay inside unless you are in your finery. We don't need the mistake that nearly cost you your role two years ago."</p><p>"Sure thing," Stiles said. He grinned at Derek before he rushed to his father and hugged him tightly. </p><p>Derek looked away at the way that the two men clung to each other. Derek figured that if the Governor had his way, Stiles wouldn't be doing what he was doing, but even Derek knew that Stiles did what he wanted. The Governor could either go along with it and protect his son as much as possible, or Stiles would go and do it anyway with less protection. </p>
<hr/><p>Derek rolled over in bed and tried to wrap his arm around the man with him, but the bed was empty. Derek opened his eyes to find Stiles. He was sitting over by the lamp that was turned up. He was reading a letter and smiling as he did so. Derek knew that the mail had been picked up as this was their main port in their moving around the islands under the Governor's protection. It wasn't that hard to understand that somewhere in there for a random crew member that wasn't on the ship was a letter for Stiles. Derek snagged his dressing gown as he stood up. Stiles wasn't dressed at all, his body used to this kind of weather. </p><p>Stiles looked up at him as he crossed the room. He smiled and stood up, allowing Derek to settle into the seat and pull him down into his arms. Derek wrapped the gown around Stiles as much as he could while Stiles read the letter. Derek looked at the envelope on the table to see that it was addressed to Stiles' real name, which very few knew. Stiles had been Stiles for a long time. Mischief came from what Stiles used to call himself before he learned how to pronounce his first name. It was something only known to family, though, at least until Stiles had rebranded himself for his pirate ways. </p><p>"I didn't even see this in the letters," Derek said as he rubbed his nose up and down Stiles' neck. </p><p>"It was delivered this morning by Boyd. A boy in town flagged him down with it. Dad wants me to head home to be there for my birthday in three months. I think I can just make it if I skip the one port near the end of the cycle. It'll be easy to do since that one doesn't really ever have any good information. Do you think you can swing it?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"I can try. I could always take your prisoner again near the end and escort you home only to have you escape the jail again after everything is over." </p><p>Stiles laid the letter down on the table and lowered the lamp's lighting before he turned in Derek's arms a little bit. Stiles was affectionate in a way that had taken Derek a long time to get used to. Two years, Derek had been doing this thing with Stiles, the attraction that had bloomed without Derek wanting it while stuck on an island with Stiles had turned to something that he wanted as soon as he knew that Stiles wasn't on the side of the devils of the world. Peter had laughed when he had found Stiles in Derek's rooms when they were in the same place at the same time. Stiles snuck onto Derek's ship as much as he could, and the crew never knew that he was there. In fact, Stiles was too good at getting onto ships. He had taken one of Derek's ships captive as a joke one day, just to make it good for why Derek hunted him down and took him back to Beacon again. It had been his father's birthday, and while it had been a gross misuse of the ship's time and his own time as well, it was better than someone seeing Mischief slip into Beacon. </p><p>The crew of Stiles' ship was able to go on without him and indeed were never caught. It was part of the myth that Stiles was building. No one had put together that Mischief being caught always meant that Stiles came home as Stiles also came home sometimes without Mischief being caught. </p><p>"Hey, kiss me," Stiles said.</p><p>Derek leaned in and did so. It was so simple, and it gave Derek a lot of hope for the future. Stiles was already training another person to take on the myth of Mischief and to become the next pirate who helped the English. It would still be years before he stepped down, but Derek was glad that there was an end in sight. He was in love with Stiles and would never want to stop him from doing what he loved, just as Derek knew Stiles would never ask him to stop. The next stop after this was a desk job, though, and Derek loved the sea too much. When he hit the point where he wasn't fit enough to be Commodore,  he would just step down. Derek had plans for that, and Stiles was right there with them. </p><p>"I should head out before someone sees me leaving," Stiles said.</p><p>"You need to put on clothes," Derek said.</p><p>"I came onto the ship like this."</p><p>Derek raised an eyebrow at that. He wasn't sure as Stiles had slipped into bed with him naked, but he assumed that Stiles had stripped before getting into bed.</p><p>"Your pasty ass would have been a beacon to anyone looking," Derek said.</p><p>Stiles laughed, burying his face in Derek's neck to make sure that no one heard them. </p><p>"I had to go through the water with the way you are docked, so my clothes are in a nook a little ways down the beach from the docks. So yes, I came on board naked, but it's a new moon, and there is no moon. I should get out before the sun rises, though."</p><p>"When will I see you again?" Derek asked.</p><p>"Soon. I plan to have a narrow escape from your clutches soon. Before you take me back to Beacon. I'll talk with my crew. I might have you snag me before that last stop, and then they can head on."</p><p>"Sure." Derek knew that Stiles' whole crew were those who were loyal to England but were also not fit enough to actually be in the military in any capacity. Stiles' father pushed people toward him that was like Peter and himself. It was a good way to make sure that they stayed loyal and could help in different ways. Peter's group of spies also gave Stiles information as much as possible, and Stiles sometimes brought things back that were important to Peter. Stiles also checked on Cora more than Peter could, given the distance between them in the islands. </p><p>"I'll leave word in the normal way," Stiles said before he ducked in for another kiss. He wiggled out of Derek's hold and slipped over to the door that let out of Derek's cabin. </p><p>Derek snagged the letter and tucked it in with the letters that he got from Stiles in the random ports that he followed him to on occasion. </p><p>At some point, they would be together every day like Peter was with the Governor, but for now, they were two ships passing in the night.</p>
<h1>The End</h1>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! </p><p>I can be found on MeWe <a href="https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1">here</a>, join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>